The One After Joey And Rachel Kiss
"The One After Joey And Rachel Kiss" is the first episode of the tenth season of Friends, which aired on September 25, 2003. Plot Monica, Chandler and Phoebe find out that they can hear through the walls in their hotel rooms. Monica and Chandler cover the wall where they can hear Joey and Rachel kissing, and Phoebe covers the wall where Charlie and Ross are kissing. Both couples put their relationships on hold while they wait to talk to the other before proceeding. On the plane home, Ross tells Joey about him and Charlie, but Joey doesn't tell Ross about him and Rachel in the effect that it might upset him. Monica decides to get rid of her poofy hair by getting corn rows. Back in New York, Rachel tries to tell Ross, but he becomes mad over shampoo-explosion-related emergencies. Rachel and Joey decide to tell him together the next morning. But when an attempt to kiss each other goodnight turns into a make-out session between them, Ross walks in on them. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Anne Dudek - Precious Paul Rudd - Mike Hannigan Cali Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Noelle Sheldon - Emma Geller-Green Aisha Tyler - Charlie Wheeler Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: Andrew Reich & Ted Cohen Trivia * This episode is one of the few titles that doesn't begin with "The One Where..." or "The One With..." * This is the last one with the title "The One After..." * This means that Rachel has kissed all members of the group. She kissed Ross while they dated, Chandler in "The One With All The Kissing," Monica in "The One With All The Haste," and Phoebe in "The One With Rachel's Big Kiss". The only other character who kissed every other member was Joey. * Anne Dudek plays Precious here, who gets dumped on her birthday. She also guest stars as Natalie on How I Met Your Mother, and again gets dumped on her birthday (twice) by the main character, Ted Goofs *In the room where Monica and Chandler are staying, you can sometimes see the top of the back set wall. Right before the scene where they board the plane, you can see the top of the wall, as well as a boom microphone and set lights. *When Monica, Chandler, and Phoebe are listening through Ross's wall (before the theme song), the camera scrolls past the wall, showing it is just one wall dividing the rooms. In later shots, however (like when the door's open), you can see that they are divided by a hallway as well. *When Rachel goes to Ross' apartment to tell him about her and Joey, Rachel puts down her handbag on the coffee table twice. *When Ross and Charlie are sitting on the bed it shows Charlie fixing her T-shirt. In the very next shot her hands are on her lap. *At the end, Ross walks into Joey's apartment, he walks past the door. Next shot he is level with the middle of the door. *Rachel's hair color is lighter than it was in The One In Barbados *When Ross walks in on Joey and Rachel at the end of the episode, the wall to the right of the door (facing the hallway) has a cutout and the hall can be seen through it. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Episodes with Joey's name in the title